The present invention relates to belt assemblies.
A number of belt structures have been proposed in the past for assorted purposes, such as for closing or adjusting garments. In general, the prior art belt structures or assemblies are inconvenient and cumbersome in use, and normally require manipulation of a mechanical member, removal of part of the assembly from the garment, or relatively tedious handling of the assembly in order to accomplish adjustment of the belt. Thus, there exists a need for a belt assembly which is extremely simple and convenient in operation